Love thy Mother
by One-Bad-Dog
Summary: When brought to the brink, some people find creative ways to stop the pain. Naruto just happened to go with a tried and true method. Response to Pudgypudge's Oblivion challenge. Narutox?


**AN: Here you are. In my story. It's rather nice in here, no? Come closer, stay awhile. I'd like to formally welcome you to the very first chapter (Prologue) of Love thy Mother. This is a response to Pudgypudge's age old Oblivion challenge and also my first fic on fan-fiction. I find myself with tons of time on my hands, so you can expect this to update fairly quickly at least until I get my other stories up and running. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully it's good enough that you want to return.**

**RATED M: For obvious reasons. There's gonna be lot's of gory details and swearing could be involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Elder Scrolls…pity. Course, I'd probably fuck them up if I was in charge.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Deep Voice"**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

PROLOGUE

Jinn Yuunta was a simple man who enjoyed the simple things in life: a belly full of good food, cold sweet alcohol, a loving family…oh, and tormenting the five year old village pariah. One Naruto Uzumaki.

It was widely known, at least to the adults, that said boy contained the powerful and evil entity known as the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. This led the majority of them to believe that Naruto was in fact the demon incarnate. Simple Jinn happened to be one of the those people.

He himself didn't lose any loved ones or friends in the devastating attack caused by the Kyuubi, but he went along with the group in hopes of defeating the demon and becoming a hero in the eyes of his fellow man. Yes, one day he would be the one to finish off the brat.

At the present time Jinn was sitting in his house enjoying a nice ice cold beer while sitting on his comfy recliner. Normally such a lazy attitude would not have been permitted in his house, but his bitchy wife had taken a business trip out of town and had taken their son with her so he could see some of the world outside of the village. He took full advantage of this rare opportunity to stay home all day and laze around.

Jinn took a sloppy gulp of his beverage before glancing at the clock on his wall and gave a grunt once he saw the time.

'_11 o'clock, eh? Might as well head up to bed.'_

He stood up taking a giant swig of his beer to finish it off before tossing the bottle on the floor. With a slight stumble in his step he began ambling towards the stairs intent on getting to his bed and having the best night of sleep in his life ever since he'd married his wife.

Fate, however, had divined a different path for Jinn this night. For as he stumbled up the stairs he never noticed a small shadow appear at his downstairs window, and his heavy steps covered up the quiet creak as the window was slowly lifted open.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Five year old Naruto stared down at the sleeping man from his position at the foot of the bed. His fingers numbly grasped the beat up pointy thing he had stashed in his pocket and he shakily drew it. He didn't know what it was called, but he did know that it hurt really bad and made you bleed. He had found it under a shrub in an area where people often attacked each other and did cool things like breath fire.

His bright blue eyes flashed to the mans face and he felt anger boil up inside him that one would not normally associate with the bubbly little boy. He didn't know the man, but he knew his face, after all, it wasn't hard to memorize the face of someone who tried to kill him on a daily basis. A fresh wave of anger washed over him at that thought.

The angry stares, the being ignored, and even being forced out the orphanage a couple of months ago weren't horrifically bad in his mind. Not when compared to having to try and out run full grown adults who seemed hell bent on kicking his ass every day for no apparent reason. That's the part that really pissed him off, in that no matter whom he begged or pleaded with, absolutely no one would tell him what he had done wrong to deserve his treatment.

Not even the nice old man that sometimes visited him in the orphanage (while he was still there) would budge on the subject. He would just get a sad look in his eyes and say that Naruto would learn later on.

Since no one seemed to want to tell him, and the few who beat him didn't show signs of stopping his torment any time soon, Naruto decided to take matters into his tiny little hands. He was going to make those who ever hurt him pay…with their very lives.

His hands tightened around the battered kunai with conviction and slowly raised it to the neck of the sleeping man. With a quick flick of his wrist the sharp edge smoothly sliced through the skin instantly drawing forth a gush of blood.

'_One down…'_

Naruto watched the man bleed out and a small smile made its way onto his face. He felt a warm sensation bloom in his chest and the smile went from small to shit-eating grin. Revenge felt good.

He shoved the bloody kunai in his pocket once more and quickly spun on his heel to leave. He got three steps before his arm was caught in an iron grip. He let out a startled yell before turning and seeing the supposedly dead man hanging off the bed with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"W-where the…ggrll…hell d-do you think you're going…d-demon!" He gurgled through the blood in his mouth before lifting a struggling Naruto up and throwing him at the wall where he crumbled painfully to the floor.

Naruto cried in pain and scrambled to his feet as fast as possible. His head hurt like hell and his vision was a bit blurry as he wildly swung his head across the darkened room trying to find the man. It took a bit before his vision cleared enough to locate the prone form of the man on the floor a couple feet away. He hurriedly ripped the kunai from his pocket before slowly edging his way towards the man.

After what seemed like hours he finally made it to the mans side. He stared at the man for a bit before lightly tilting the mans head with the tip of his sandal. Blood still poured out of his mouth, but his eyes no longer contained the spark of anger from a second ago. In fact, they contained nothing, they were dead. Still, he didn't want to leave it to chance and he quickly shoved the pointy thing into the mans cranium with all his might. There was a loud squelch and Naruto stumbled back a bit from the now definitely dead man.

Instantly Naruto felt a tiredness take over him as if he had been running for hours. Turning sluggishly he made for the steps leaving the kunai in the mans skull. As he flung himself over the windowsill into the cool night air, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, that's it for the prologue. I understand it's only a bit longer than 1,000 words, but it's only the prologue. Be sure to write a review if you want to tell me what you think about it so far or how my writing style feels to you. That's it then. See ya later and remember to enjoy life however you want.**

**~One-Bad-Dog**


End file.
